David Tanabe
American | birth_date = | birth_place = White Bear Lake, MN, U.S. | draft = 16th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Carolina Hurricanes | career_start = 1999 | career_end = 2008 }} David Tanabe (born July 19, 1980 in White Bear Lake, Minnesota) is a retired American professional ice hockey defenseman. Playing career David was in the first group of US high school hockey players to train in Ann Arbor, Michigan at the Cube, site of the National Team Development Program. After graduating from High School in Ann Arbor in 1998, David played one year of Division 1 Hockey for the University of Wisconsin–Madison, Wisconsin. Tanabe was drafted 16th overall by the Carolina Hurricanes in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft becoming the first graduate of the National Team Development Program to be drafted in the first round. During his first NHL game he scored his first goal during a power play against the Calgary Flames, Grant Fuhr was in the net. On August 5, 2006 the Boston Bruins decided to "walk-away" from a contract of $1.275 million that was awarded to Tanabe by an arbitrator on August 3, 2006. Under NHL rules Tanabe became an immediate unrestricted free agent. On August 29, 2006, Tanabe was signed by the Hurricanes. In December 2007, Tanabe suffered a concussion against the Toronto Maple Leafs. On October 18, 2008, the Hurricanes reached a settlement with Tanabe on the last year of his contract, at which time his agent stated that Tanabe had been advised by his doctor to not play hockey again. Personal David, his wife Kate, daughter Allison and son Nolan, live in Woodbury, MN during the summer months. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1997-98 U.S. Jr. National Team USHL 21 1 3 4 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 U.S. National Under-18 Te NAHL 12 1 2 3 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 U. of Wisconsin NCAA 35 10 12 22 44 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 32 0 13 13 14 11 1 4 5 6 1999-00 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 31 4 0 4 14 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 74 7 22 29 42 6 2 0 2 12 2001-02 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 78 1 15 16 35 1 0 1 1 0 2002-03 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 68 3 10 13 24 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 45 5 7 12 22 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Kloten/Rapperswil-Jona Swiss 28 7 12 19 22 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Phoenix/Boston NHL 75 4 16 20 56 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 60 5 12 17 44 -- -- -- -- -- 2007-08 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 18 1 2 3 8 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 449 30 84 114 245 7 2 1 3 12 External links * Category:Born in 1980 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Wisconsin Badgers players Category:EHC Kloten players Category:SC Rapperswil-Jona players Category:Retired in 2008 Category:1999 debut